


Dance Macabre

by wajjs



Series: jason todd in songs [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Deals, Developing Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: There's a price. There always is.He doesn't remember if he accepted it, or what was he asked to pay.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: jason todd in songs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Dance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic for this series! Jason Todd in songs, in which the first letter of all the titles spell out his name.

[ ******D** ance Macabre ](https://youtu.be/7Gr63DiEUxw)

_How could it end like this?_

_There's a sting in the way you kiss me_

When he wakes up screaming from the depths of green waters, when he wakes up without air from the confines of a coffin, the universe is screaming. _A curse,_ voices say and winds shake when he starts walking. _A curse!_

_A curse!_

He's the rightful heir to the flaming swords, the ones bearing the essence of his soul. The caste they belong to disappear while he's not looking.

_A curse!_

Sometimes he thinks he can see things from before: valleys river deep, smiling faces, distorted contorting bodies as he walks through all the thresholds. He thinks he remembers the agony the pain the anger the fear; he's crossing ignited coals barefoot and he loses nothing. A being he's seen before tries to stop him.

_Do you want to make a deal?_

_I can give you that which you died for._

_Or I can give you that which you fought for._

There's a price. There always is.

He doesn't remember if he accepted it, or what was he asked to pay.

Bruce's eyes are focused on him and only him when he steps forth from the many shadows like he's a true continuity of them. Like they don't really want to let go. The clocks get behind for one minute and the many monitors have slight static, until they don't.

"Jason," Bruce says tersely and he smiles.

"Weren't expecting to see me back so soon, huh?"

Bruce stares at him and stays quiet. There is something different, a strange new light to Jason's eyes. Even his expressions seem sharper, deadlier. For a second, the man thinks the one standing in front of him isn't his once partner, but something else entirely. Something with claws, with horns, with—

The lights above them flicker and at the same time Jason looks impossibly young. Bruce's chest aches on empty.

"Time to start the witching hour," Jason smiles, turning around again. Bruce has half a mind to stop him, takes one step to make him stay. It's not enough. "Think they'll sing?"

Hidden from view behind a billboard sign, Jason turns to Batman, touches his cheek. Neither of them are hurt, nor winded. Bruce doesn't get what is it that brings him closer like this, what compels him to keep the other always in his line of sight.

"You think I'm a haunting too, don't you?" Jason asks and the knife of his existence digs in deeper.

"No," Bruce lies.

It makes him laugh.

When they end up in bed, it's not a natural progression. It's an energy that ties them together. Bruce leaves bruises all over Jason's neck, has him pinned to the mattress, legs spread open and insides a hot vice. 

They fuck until they make the bed creak. They keep fucking after that. Bruce feels like he's insatiable and Jason's all too happy to provide.

Late morning happens outside when Bruce looks up from the pillows and takes in the sight of Jason fucking himself on his dick. All their scars are visible to each other, the ones from explosions, from the sharpest edges of swords, from the end of a scalpel forming a three point letter that takes all over the chest. It's macabre but it's beautiful. Jason takes him in fully, shudders where he's sitting on his lap, and he moans like it's a forbidden prayer:

" _Only you._ "

At dusk, when the sky is blood red, Jason steps into the balcony and his skin shines with sweat and a light that comes from within.

There are so many things Bruce wants to ask. _Do you remember? Where were you, when you were—? Who did you see? What did you see?_

The words never meet sound. Instead, he says:

"Come back here."

And Jason does.


End file.
